StarCraft II beta
The StarCraft II beta is a testing phase of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It was released on February 17th, 2010.Avarius. 2010-02-17. StarCraft II Beta Is Now Live! Battle.net StarCraft II Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-02-17. The release of StarCraft II had been delayed to mid-2010Mike Morhaime, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-02-10. StarCraft II Beta Later this Month. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-02-10. to give adequate time to prepare battle.net.Cydra. 2009-08-05. StarCraft II Update. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-08-05. The beta will not be initially available to Macintosh users.No Mac version, at least not at the beginning of the first phase of Beta, sorry :( Zhydaris. 2010-02-11. Mac, to be found in the closed beta as well? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11. The beta is expected to last three2010-02-25. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-25. to six months. After the initial wave of invites, which will include both those who opted-in and those who received beta keys, 1) The first wave will include both opt-ins and those who have/won codes. 2) If you are interested in beta, you can still opt-in, and potentially be invited into the first wave. Karune. 2010-02-11. Beta selection questions(for clarification) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11. more players will be added when use drops or they need to test more users.Dustin Browder. 2009-06-29. G4TV Interviews Dustin Browder nearing Beta. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-29. Blizzard will not make the beta available in all areas at the same time. Blizzard will release the beta in different regions individually, as they set up beta-testing infrastructure in each region.Dustin Browder. 2009-08-14. http://www.starcraft2.com/beta-faq.xml. Blizzard. Accessed 2009-08-14. Blizzard plans to have all regions tested within a month.Zhydaris, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-02-11. Italian Open QA; Beta now Global Release; Mac Support to Come Later. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-02-11. The purpose of a beta is to have a large number of users testing for bugs. Blizzard will also use the beta to test StarCraft II's multiplayer balance. Blizzard expects to make changes once a week, but can make changes daily if necessary. In order to process the large volume of feedback, some information will be collected by surveys.2010-02-25. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-25. Features StarCraft II beta is downloaded from a tester's battle.net account. Users login with a two-part nickname (eg Mario.Clan), but usually only the first part of the nickname will show. StarCraft II beta is multiplayer only and will contain some battle.net 2.0 features (such as the friends list and party system). Cross-game functionality will not be present. There may be access to the map editor during the beta process but not necessarily from the start.The Galaxy editor is a project that the development team takes very seriously. They are working very hard to make the editor user friendly and powerful out of the box. Taking these priorities in with also getting StarCraft II ready to be tested in beta, the editor will be available for beta testing, but not at the beginning of beta. You can be sure that beta will involve patches, fixes, content updates- one of which will be the Galaxy editor. This is going to be fun though - I'm excited! Karune. 2010-02-11. Map Editor in beta? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11.There will also be access to the Map Editor during the beta process but not necessarily from the start. Karune. 2009-05-27. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 51. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-27.Dustin Browder, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-09-21. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Fansite Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-28. Blizzard believes that, if the beta is fast enough, it's not worth having the map editor usable during beta. Voice chat is available between users and users can move together as parties, in a feature taking some reference from World of Warcraft.2010-02-17, Medievaldragon, interviews Starcraft II Team celebrating closed beta launch (Rob Pardo & Chris Sigaty). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-02-18 Requirements * Windows XP SP3/Vista SP1/Windows 7 * 2.2 Ghz Pentium IV or equivalent AMD Athlon processor * 1 GB system RAM/1.5 GB for Vista and Windows 7 * 128 MB NVidia GeForce 6600 GT/ATI Radeon 9800 PRO video card * 1024x768 minimum display resolution * 4 GB free hard space (Beta) * Broadband connectionDatth. 2010-02-18. System Requirements explained in detail. Battle.net StarCraft II Beta Technical Support Forum. Accessed 2010-02-18. Opportunities Beta Opt-In As of May 6, 2009, beta candidates can download a program which will scan their system and determine if it's capable of dealing with the StarCraft II beta.Xordiah. 2009-05-06. StarCraft II Beta Test Opt-in (second post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-06. A large percentage of beta testers will be selected due to their computer specs to test the game on numerous hardware types. The date which a potential tester opted-in will play no role in the selection process.It doesn't matter at what point you opted in. Those dates will not be considered when the names are taken out of the pool of people that opted in. So someone opting in today will have the same chance of getting into the beta. Xordiah. 2010-02-11. Mac, to be found in the closed beta as well? (post 27) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11. Beta testers will be added in phases, by region. North America and Australia will be first.Yup - North American region will start beta first (includes Australia). Karune. 2009-05-26. The beta is probably taking so long because. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-26. Blizzard plans to have all regions tested within a month of the start of beta. Beta Keys Beta keys are a code which enables gamers to participate in the StarCraft II beta. Codes received at WWI 2008 and BlizzCon 2008 can be used for StarCraft II beta keys. Approximately 20,000 beta keys were given away at BlizzCon 2008.As you would expect, a lot of people opted in for beta. Additionally, there will be a large capacity for players on beta. During BlizzCon in 08, approximately 20k visitors got beta keys to Blizzard games, which could be used for StarCraft II. We want to get as many people who have promised keys in as early as we can. Nonetheless, we will also have a large percentage in based on computer specs, to adequately test the game on several hardware types as well. I would wait until beta starts to see if you've gotten a key in the first wave if you are only buying a computer for beta. Though don't forget - betas lead to game launches :) Karune. 2010-02-11. Blue Please Answer (not beta date related). StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-02-11. There were opportunities at BlizzCon 2009 as well.There will be beta key opportunities surrounding BlizzCon as well. More info will revealed in time :) Karune. 2009-08-14. Karune is back!?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-08-14. Opportunities Beta key opportunities included: *BlizzCast contests *'Future' Finding Jim Raynor screenshots (will be announced when it starts)Karune. 2009-03-17. StarCraft II Beta Key Opportunities. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-17. *StarCraft II trivia Fansite Beta Key Opportunities :Main article: Fansite Opportunities Fansites will provide opportunities to win beta keys. References StarCraft II beta Category: StarCraft II